galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
2205, Year OTT Union Time Line
2204 <<<<<<>>>>>>>>2206 *The year opens with the news of yet another Summit, this time on Ulta. The biggest business decision makers meet on the “Wet World”, discussing unifying markets. *The Space Bus net is expanded and the United Earth Post Office becomes the first “Union” entity. As Sarans, Ult and Pan Sarans decide to have UE Post offices open on all their planets. In the decision documents it is called the Common Post Office, and some called it the Unity Post Office. Sadly it is not known who said it first, but the term “Union Post Office” spreads fast, even though it is not officially called that way.1 *Neo Vikings land on New Texas, but despite their previous successes this one ends up in the Neo Vikings withdrawing, losing one of their ships and 19 Vikings. They simply did not expect everyone at New Texas being armed (usually all the time) and not being too impressed by screaming, armed to the teeth, armor wearing Neo Vikings. *The Sheriff of Parched Gulch (the community the Vikings landed nearby) appologized for being delayed on out of town business and unable to prevent the Lynching of two captured “bull horn helmet wearing strangers”. United Earth Authorities still unclear as who exactly these Neo Vikings are. 2 *The news of this second New Texas repelling invaders story elevates the New Texas colony. Phrases like : “Don't anger me or I go New Texas on you” and “Don't mess with New Texas” become household phrases. *The Nilfeheim Vikings bruised and defeated are out for loot and revenge descend on Planet Peter, brutal fights, killing and looting occurs. *Intel reports a massive Nogoll fleet built up. The Nogoll are the main enforcers of the Kermac in this region of space (Upward). United Earth analysts fear the Nogoll will strike on Kermac behalf *The Freons have yet to find another society declaring their support. Some of the Freon delegation arrives at Freefra (the home world of the Freons) and carry the Lucifer Virus with them. 6 billion Freons die in the first two month of 2205. *Revealed many decades later: The Ult, once one of the fiercest and most feared species of the M-0 galaxy . Wipe out six Freon worlds and a decimate a Freon fleet before it reached Earth (Sol System ) 3 1 Linguists believe it started on Ulta and is the main reason the word “Union” became synonymous with all Union installations, organizations and finally anything United Stars of the Galaxies related. 2 (The disgruntled BoCA case worker sending the New Vikings to Nilfeheim had, by erasing evidence of his revenge act, also erased Ark files and destination data ( Nilfeheim was never approved for colonization due to the long winters, but picked by that Case worker for his revenge) 3 As weak as the Freons were, compared to most of the other space faring societies of M-0, they still were a TL 6 society with a sizeable fleet, compared to the still new and small United Earth Fleet. The Freon fleet would have caused serious damage to the Sol system colonies and had the potential to wipe out Earth. Category:Union Time Line